Nightmares?
by Serena6
Summary: a young girl traped in her dreams must fing a way out.. can she do it ? will love concur all?? read and find out ....


1 Chapter two  
  
  
  
That night after misty and Mimi had the biggest catfight I have ever seen, they made up and got drunk on some stuff misty made. They were fighting over the cutest thing, it was who was going to get Matt a new bowl of soup. He has never laughed so hard, he said. It was so cute. While they were fighting I sneaked off and got him his soup. I finally got him nice and warm, he thanked me with a shower of kisses. I liked it. And he kissed me more. Mimi noticed how we were getting friendly and said her and misty were going to bed and went to take the only other bed in the house. Matt looked at me and smiled, " I guess we get to share this bed." He had a devilish grin that was mixed with excitement and lust. I smiled back at him innocently and said, " maybe so, but I don't know were your sleeping." He pouted so cute I had to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. His kisses depend and touches were soft and smooth. His hands traced my body. He pulled back from kissing me and looked at me, smiling but the he got from caused him to stop and look at me harder. I was happy about this but unsure. I mean I just met him we can't do this, but as I looked at him something happened. I know all would be all right I saw Damien for a split second he nodded and then faded. He wasn't dead, just doing what he was supposed to do in the first place. Guarding me. I smiled at matt. I kissed him the way he kissed me, asking for permission to kiss him fuller completely. He opened his lips slightly and my tounge ventured in searching for his. When the kiss ended he looked at me. He was in a state of shock at first, not expecting me to agree. He told me, "I know this is soon but I feel I have known you forever and I love you. If you don't want me to sleep here I wont." I looked at him then hugged him and I lay down and pulled him down with me, cuddling with him. Nuzzling my face in his chest I feel asleep feel safe and warm ready for anything, even the end of the world.  
  
*  
  
The next morning I was the first to wake. I looked down at the angel still sleeping at my side. She was beautiful. Long brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, shape not perfect but wonderful. She wasn't very tall; I would say about five two to five one at the most. She has full lips and soft skin and a chest to be reckoned with, her legs not long but shapely and perfect for her body. And she was mine. She told me I could keep her. I will protect her no matter what. She told me I was a sage and that I had power of great measure, but I don't know if that's true. I didn't know what a sage was until destiny told me. "Gosh your so pretty. " I say to the sleeping angel and kiss her cheek. She rolls over and lays her head in my lap, still sleeping cuddling into me; it looks like she might be cold. I lie back next to her and hold her close. Then she wakes up and kisses my once and hides her face beneath the covers, "what are we playing hide-n-go seek?" She mumbles beneath the blanket "yes and your it." I reply, "well then look out because here I come." She starts laughing and jumps out of bed and takes off out the front door. Yes! In her under dress, I was stunned but followed her in close pursuit. When I caught up to her she was bathing in Misty's outdoor bath, in the back yard completely closed off to all public. Her back was to me and she had just come up from jumping in it looks like. She went back down enough to cover her chest and turned around to see if I had fallowed her. Then it was she to smile devilishly. She put on a good show for me. Then I decided a bath could be a good thing. The bath was more sweet and blissful. We enfolded each other in our arms and kissed a thousand times over. Her lips played over my chest like gentle butterflies. Her hands as soft as silk washed me and glided downward handling me sweetly. Exciting me further, making me ready for her completely.  
  
  
  
***  
  
He sleeps now. He looks so young, almost boyish, beautiful and innocent. When I invited him into my bath it was pure bliss. After we washed each other we made love that was glorious, perfect. I was his now full and completely. I didn't care then if I ever woke up, as long as I was his I was happy.  
  
Misty was mad at me. She said that we were to young and moving to fast for what we did. Matt and I didn't care much, we were in love, and I knew as soon as marklin found out he would stop our happiness. I made Mimi and Misty promise not to tell. We all went to the market to see if we could buy some clothes. I didn't have any money, matt only had a little bit and misty only had enough to buy food for us . Mimi had a good idea. She suggested that we become missionaries and rent out our survives. We went around telling people to spread the word; new warriors were in town. It wasn't long till we had our first job. We had to rescue some one from marklin and recover and artifact he stole. For more power is what was said. Well we headed back to that Castile, walking this time. Mathews was very nervous. He said that it was because marklin new we were coming and was already preparing a trap. I was praying that he is wrong.  
  
"Mimi has gotten tired." Misty announced. I told her, " We can stop. I'm not really leading you know. If you need to stop just say hold up. Then we can all sit and rest have a little bit of fun." ^-^ I smiled at Mimi and misty laughed, And said, " dang I loved calling you boss lady."  
  
We started back on our journey and Mimi looked troubled. I wanted to ask what but, matt looked troubled also. It looks like we all had something on our minds. So I kept quiet, we walked for what seemed to be hours, and hours. When we reached the castle I was very scared. I was shaking. Matt had hidden himself in a cape, Mimi hid behind misty and misty had changed herself into a were-leopard, we snuck in. what we were looking for is a rare stone with the power to seal sorceress. Which ment me. but how did I get my powers? Well when I was sucked into this strange world of magic, I became part of it. The world chose my power or my role in it. I didn't like what I got, but hey at least its something. Any way back to our story. 


End file.
